Fake it
by Cyane2000
Summary: Gray and Natsu both confessed to Lucy they like her. To avoid them, she fakes her relationship with Erza. New feelings develop. But Natsu and Gray aren't at peace with this. In the end, a Celestial Spirit gets mixed up and things get real crazy from there. ErLu.
1. Chapter 1: Confession

**Hello minna! This is the first chapter of my first multiple-chapter story. After today, school will start again **** so I won't have a lot of time anymore. This is also just a little set-up for the actual story.**

**Please review? If I get the idea someone is interested, I'm getting fired up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (I strangely have the feeling I'm supposed to insert something funny)**

**Summary: Natsu and Gray are fighting for Lucy's love. Tired of them all, Mira suggests she fakes a relationship with Erza to escape from their attention! Just as Mira's sneaky plan was.**

Lucy walked into the guild, looking down. She sat on her usual stool and rested her head on the bar.

"My, my, Lucy. Is everything okay?" Mirajane asked worried.

"I'm fine, Mira, thanks. It's just… Gray and Natsu confessed to me last evening and now…" Lucy's voice died away as horrible memories filled her eyes. "They won't stop fighting over me. Both of them are completely out of control! Where's Erza when you need her?" she complained, still depressed.

Mirajane rested her hand on her cheek, leaning over the bar. "So you think their feelings aren't genuine? I thought they liked you."

Lucy sat a little straighter. "I think they do, but can't they not fight over everything? It's annoying."

"What did you actually say against them when they confessed? Who was first?"

The blonde looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "I didn't get a chance to say anything. I was working on my novel when they both stormed in and said in chore "I like you, Lucy." Then they started fighting and destroyed my bureau. So I kicked them out."

'She kicked them out? Why does she need Erza? She's strong enough to make them both stop.' The former S-class mage thought, before further listening to the story.

"After all that, this morning when I woke up, I could see them both arguing in front of my door. _Again! _So I sneaked out and came here. Help me, Mira. What am I supposed to do?"

At that moment, Erza came in, looking magnificent as ever. She greeted them both with a nod and ordered strawberry cake as was her daily habit. Watching her, Mira had an idea.

"Lucy, I think I know how to stop them both for now."

"Really? You're the best, Mira!"

"Just for now, though. I'll have to work on a more permanent solution later." Demon Mirajane said thoughtfully. Lucy could just see the scheming work in her head.

"So what's the idea?"

"We have to make Natsu and Gray stop bothering you, don't we? So if you start dating someone else, they just have to leave you alone!"

"Slight problem, Mira. Who am I supposed to date? I'm not interested in anybody and nobody in me!" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Or fake-date, then. You just have to ask that person for a little help, Lucy."

"Still, I'm not sure. Natsu and Gray would probably start brawling with that guy immediately."

Mira's eyes glistened. "Not if it's someone they're afraid of."

"Those monsters aren't afraid of anyone! They're not human!" Lucy said miserable. Her hope was fainting quickly.

"Then your fake-date must be a monster, too." Mira thought a while, but couldn't come up with anyone. They'd fight even Laxus for Lucy, she pondered. Those two were truly not scared of anyone.

Then, Natsu entered the guild with Gray right after. "Lucy, I've been looking for you!" He exclaimed happily. "I want to go on a mission with you!"

Gray pushed him away, a hand on Natsu's face. "Don't go with that flames-for-brains idiot, Lucy! I wanted to ask you something for a while."

"You're not good enough for Lucy!" Natsu growled and kicked Gray in his stomach.

"You think you are?" Gray acted as if he was genuinely surprised.

Natsu punched him. "No, but better than you anyway!"

"Take that back! Ice Make: Lance!" So they started fighting with magic.

That was the drop for a certain scarlet-haired mage. "Enough, you two. Stop fighting." She smashed their heads together and continued eating her cake as if nothing happened. Lucy turned to Mirajane. She could just see the rears spinning.

"No. not her. She's…" Lucy didn't know how to finish her sentence.

"She's the only one who can stop them." Mira pointed out. "She's strong and kind and close enough to you to help you, Lucy. She's perfect."

"She's Titania." Lucy weakly said. This wasn't a good idea, she could feel it in her guts.

"Erza! Could you come over here, please?"

Erza stood up. "Sure, Mira. What's the matter?"

"Lucy has a little problem. She thought you could help, but was too scared to ask anything." Mira said and she walked off 'to serve customers' she had been ignoring for over ten minutes.

"You were frightened by me?" Erza asked. The strongest woman in Fairy Tail looked genuinely hurt for a moment. "How can I help you, Lucy?"

"Well… I… I don't know how to put it…" Lucy said. How was she going to explain the situation to Erza?

"Natsu and Gray confessed to me they both liked me. Ever since then, they've been fighting more than usual."

Erza furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Natsu and Gray, who of course at the moment she looked stopped hitting each other. "I don't see it, but okay. Go on."

"So Mira suggested that if you and I pretended to be in a relationship, they would stop and I could get some rest to work on my novel."

"Sounds good enough. I'm in." Erza said.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, I think it'll be fun."

At that moment, both Natsu and Gray both stood up and walked to the now fake-couple.

"Lucy, we've decided to let you decide who you want to go on a date with."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, it's fair, so who're you gonna pick, Luce?"

Lucy sighed. "Look, guys, you're both my friends and I don't want to hurt you, but-"

"I'm afraid it's not possible for you two to date Lucy."

"Why not? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, somewhat aggressively.

"Because I'm dating her." Erza answered calmly and confidently, taking Lucy's hand in her own.

The entire guild dropped silent, including Natsu and Gray. Lucy wanted to bury herself in a hole deeper than Virgo could ever dig and never, ever come out again. She hadn't meant for it to go public!

On the other hand, the hand felt nice, even though it was clad in armor. Erza seemed to notice this and exquipped her armored glove only. Her hand was so soft, you wouldn't expect it from a swordswoman, Lucy thought.

"WHAT?!" the entire guild yelled. Questions were asked, fights ensued, screams of 'I knew it' were heard and Fairy Tail was its old rowdy self. Everyone started to fight for some reason they didn't understand.

Erza and Lucy shrugged, but then Lucy noticed a chair flying right her way. She tried to dodge it, but it was too late and would've hit her with full strength if it weren't for Erza.

The redhead pushed her back, which caused the chair to fly right in said Requip Mage's face. Her eyes darkened and her hands shaking she was soon mixed up in the crowd, determined to get revenge on the culprit.

Natsu and Gray popped up as soon as she was gone. Lucy already missed the warmth in her hand.

"I don't believe you." Gray stated and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, me neither." Natsu said, casually throwing a punch to someone.

"We think you're just doing it so you won't have to answer us."

"So, as soon as we find evidence you're faking it, We'll confront you and get an answer, Lucy."

Gray got slapped across the face and mixed up in the crowd. Natsu soon followed, left behind with Mirajane.

"Why do it this way? They could just ignore it and continue to harass me." Lucy questioned.

"My, my, Lucy." Mira giggled. "Everybody loves you two now, as a cute couple and all. Doing so would cost them their heads, not to mention Erza's wrath."

Lucy shook her head. "Now I have to fake a relationship 24/7. With Erza!"

"Don't act as if you don't like her, Lucy." Mira said.

Before she could answer that, Erza appeared again. "The chair-thrower is beaten." She declared. And half the guild, is what Lucy thought. She saw several people lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Do you want to go home?" Erza asked sensibly. She reached for Lucy's hand again.

"Yes." Lucy said. This was too much for her.

Where would this end?

**Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Mira's plan

**Fake it Chapter 2**

**Hey, guys! I wanted to thank you all for the reviews! When I read them, I got all excited and happy, so I decided to write chapter two right now. Who needs sleep before a school day anyway?**

**Enjoy!**

Lucy walked to her apartment, hands in her pockets and a little bit sulking. She'd wanted to stay in the guild a bit more, but at the moment, she'd had plenty of Gray and Natsu and all their idotic immaturity.

When she felt eyes on her back, she stiffened. Sweat formed on her forehead as she remembered the last time she had a creepy stalker, who appeared to be her father. She tunred around slowly, every muscle in her arm wanted to reach for a golden key, Taurus or perhaps Loke. Oh no, definitely not Loke. She was done with boys. For today.

Instead of the long cloak or other fishy people she expected, Lucy's eyes met warm brown ones.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Titania said, oblivious to Lucy's almost-attack.

"Nothing, it's just, I didn't know you were following me." The blonde said relieved.

"Of course. People who are dating usually walk each other home, is what Mira told me. Plus, you seemed quite distressed earlier."

Lucy relaxed and allowed the redhead to walk beside her. She walked slower for some unfamiliar feeling in her head. It must have been her fondness for Erza.

"Lucy, tell me the truth. How far do you intend to take this plan? I mean us."

Lucy was surprised, her previous thoughts soon forgotten. She remembered she was faking a relationship with Erza, so she grabbed her hand once again.

"It looks like neither Natsu nor Gray believed our performances. They said they would find proof one way or another."

"How are they going to do that?"

"I don't know. For now, we just have to act if we're very public; holding hands now, kiss on the cheek in Fairy Tail. That should be enough, don't you think?"

_No. I want to kiss you, for real. _Erza blinked confused. Where did that come from? She just felt very content and a little bit… happy?

"I see. We've arrived at your home. Should I come in?"

"If you want to…"

"I think I'll just head back. Maybe we can go on missions together; just the two of us tomorrow?" The Requip Mage suggested.

"Good idea. Erza…" Lucy said a little embarrassed. "Thanks for helping me. You didn't have to do this."

Lucy thought just now what was different about Erza from Gray or Natsu. While Natsu would've waved it away and Gray grunting awkwardly, Erza smiled sincerely kind. "I'd do anything for you, Lucy. I am in love with you, after all."

With a small wink, she walked back. Lucy looked after the contours of the girl clad in armor for a long time before she went in her home. She was planning to take a bath, when she saw Natsu sitting on her bed grinning.

"Natsu! What did I tell you about sneaking in my house?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Lucy. But I had to tell you, that didn't look very convincing. You're in love with Erza, huh? When did that happen? You didn't even kiss when she left."

"WHAT?! You watched us? You… You…" Lucy spoke incoherent.

"What? We told you we would find evidence for your fake relationship?"

"How did you even get the idea of this whole Sherlock Holmes/stalkerish behavior?"

Natsu blinked and tried to come up with an answer.

_**Flashback**_

After Erza left, the Demon Mirajane pulled Natsu out of the ruckus.

"What now?" he complained.

"Natsu. Step two is accomplished. Follow Erza to complete step three."

"You're really evil, aren't you? Can't Gray do this?"

"I don't see him now. Hurry up!"

"Aye, Sir!" Natsu complied and took off.

Mira sighed. It'll take a hell of a lot effort to get these two together. I'd get them both drunk and locked up, as with Levy and Gajeel, but that won't work. If I follow the plan, everything will be okay, she thought.

_**Flashback End**_

**This is the official end of the chapter, but I'm going to include Mira's plan now. It kind of sets the plot, excepts of course for the twists and turns that'll cause utter chaos and the drama everyone seems to love. Sorry if this chapter was a bit short.**

Mirajane's plan

**Step One: **Natsu and Gray confess.

**Step Two: **Lucy fakes a relationship with Erza

**Step Three:** Make sure they have to act in love all the time, including going on dates.  
**3.5:** Make them kiss

**Step Four: **Make Erza realize her feelings

**Step Five: **Make Lucy realize her feelings.

**Step Six: **Convince one of them to confess.

**Step Seven: **Live happily ever after.

**Next is up: Spending more time with each other and their first kiss on a lonely train.**

**Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3: First Kiss

**Chapter Three: First Kiss**

**Thanks again for the reviews! I made this chapter longer to make up for the last one. ^_^**

**I know Mirajane's plans are an overused cliché here, but I still like it. Yes, her plan is flawed, but that'll only help more! For the next few chapters, I'm planning on some romantic scenes, following Mira's plan, but then…**

**Well, read to find out. I don't actually have a clear plot set, just some ideas twirling in my head and it'll probably come out very different from what I originally intended, so don't, in a matter of fact, rely on what I just wrote.**

**Oh, just to be clear: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy!**

The next day Erza picked Lucy up from her apartment and they walked together to the guild. As Erza suggested last night, they were going on a combined date-mission. Lucy hoped it would help Natsu and Gray convince that they were a real couple. Which they weren't.

So arriving at Fairy Tail, Lucy walked to the bar while Erza walked to the request board, making a show of regretfully releasing Lucy's hand. She's way too into this. But that's Erza for you.

"Hi, Mira-san. Can I get an orange juice, please?"

"Ohayo, Lucy. It's coming right up." Mira smiled.

"Did you think of a final plan yet?"

"Yes, I did. You're going on a date soon, right?"

"That was the plan, a mission and then a date."

"Well, I have a good reason to assume a blue cat will follow you." Mira tilted her head a little, smiling all the while. "If you act really convincing, the others will think you're not pretending because nobody of the guild is around, right?"

I don't know. When Happy is involved, you never know how things turn out."

Mira smiled. "Which is why I've found the ultimate proof for everyone: you have to kiss."

"K-kiss?" Lucy stammered and blushed. She never meant do that! it'd be so awkward… kissing her… Best friend? Nakama? Fake girlfriend? Whatever.

"Sure, I mean, one can't possibly deny after that you're not dating for real."

Lucy sighed. "I don't know. I'll ask Erza first." She said goodbye to Mira and strode to the request board where Erza stood.

"Hey, honey. Did you pick anything yet?" She stood next to Erza, whose hand was around her waist now and kissed her cheek.

"Pet names now, too?" she whispered quickly. Lucy was shocked; without saying, Erza knew they should step up their game. Lucy liked it, _She's really a natural. Or just likes this, too._

"Well I don't know what you want. These are mostly uninteresting requests. They're all under-payed and the same: beat bandits, protect the town, waitresses asked."

Lucy laughed. "They sound interesting enough. I guess you're just used to S-class quests, aren't you?"

Erza put a finger under her chin thoughtfully. "I guess. I apologize. Maybe we could pick one from upstairs?"

"I don't know." Lucy said insecurely. She wasn't ready for a mission that was ten times more dangerous than a regular one and would take probably more than a week. "I'm almost sure our date will be cancelled then."

Erza nodded. "Maybe next time. What about this one?"

She grabbed the sheet from the board. Lucy laughed inwardly. _She took the most dangerous one alright, but it pays 200 000 Jewels!_

"Bandits are causing trouble with dark magic. It's not a Dark Guild, is it? I'm not sure we can handle this alone."

"We'll succeed. I haven't failed one single mission since I became a mage."

"Not one?! But wait, if you can take out a Dark guild by yourself, why did you ask Natsu and Gray to help you when we first met?"

Erza grinned goofily. "To get to know you. I wanted to interrogate Natsu all about you, but something better happened: Mira set us up! She knew I'd fallen for you the second I looked at you."

Lucy was surprised. It sounded so sincere. She looked around and saw more than a few bystanders smiling about the cute story. She blushed heavily and dragged Erza to Mira once more. The girl, who if you thought about it, arranged more business by herself in the guild than the Master who was always on meetings, approved and sent Happy right behind them.

"Aye, sir!" he shouted. He was exceptionally determined to stalk both the girls. Mira promised him Fugu! Fugu, all for himself (A/N a Japanese delicacy, made from fish o.O).

Fairy Tail fish was the best, he thought. But where were Erza and Lucy? Mira told him to be as subtle as possible. He couldn't be seen under any condition. So he activated his wings and flew high above the city, spotting them walking to the train station.

They stepped in, Erza gallantly letting Lucy first, when the Exceed smelled something really good. It was familiar in a way, it smelled like fish, but also as quite something else. Yet he couldn't point out what. He followed the scent until he reached the haven. The scent was much stronger now.

So, distracted, he kept on following and following the lead, forgetting all about the task Mira gave him.

Meanwhile, Lucy sat closely to Erza on the train, talking so soft any passenger couldn't have heard them.

"Mira said Happy is going to follow us all day to see if we behave like a couple even if we're not in the guild."

"I see. So the plan is to behave very much like a couple all day, isn't it?"

Lucy fidgeted a bit. "Yes, I even thought we could act more like it, so it'll seem like we're just shy around the others."

"What else? You seem agitated?" Erza remarked, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking right in Lucy's eyes.

"Mira suggested that if we kissed, it'd be absolutely sure we were a couple."

Erza looked away and blushed faintly, embarrassed.

"Would you go that far?" she asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"It'll be fake." Erza said. Lucy didn't understand at all what she was saying.

"It's just a kiss. But if you have any problem with it, we won't do it, of course."

"No, it's not that, I've just never kissed before." Erza declared.

Lucy was taken aback. "Me neither. Wait, you told me you kissed Jellal once."

"That doesn't count. It wasn't a real kiss." Erza was sitting very still in her seat and looked out of the window.

"So, do you want to do it?" Lucy asked uncertain.

"Okay."

Lucy had not expected this. She never thought about it. This was her first kiss, she'd always remember it. How would it be? Erza's lips… they looked soft and nice. Her mouth was suddenly dry. _I'm really nervous. Stupid Lucy!_

She looked again at Erza, who was staring in front of her, focused on something far different than the opposing seat. Lucy yawned. _I'm tired. Maybe I can sleep for a while. _Trusting her nakama completely, she put her head on Erza's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Erza eyed the blonde mage carefully as she drifted off to sleep. Her armor was long exquipped to make sure Lucy was comfortable. She kissed the blonde's forehead and leaned on her head. _This is nice. Lucy must be the best girlfriend ever._

They slowly snuggled closer and more intimately until the train stopped to let them off. Feeling refreshed, Erza opted to go out and catch the criminals immediately. Lucy agreed.

Neither of them saw a blue-haired Exceed anywhere, but they acted as if in love anyway. They held hands, kissed each other's cheeks and threw loving looks all the time. _I never knew being in love was so tiring. Do real couples do this all the time?_

Erza seemed to think the same. "Lucy, we'd never act this way if we actually were a couple. That's not how being in love is."

"You know so much about it? Have you ever been in love before?"

Erza grinned cheesily. Lucy just knew what was coming.

"You mean before now?"

"I'm being serious here. Loke told me that one before and I just hate it."

"Sorry. No, I don't think so. I mean, there was Jellal, but we never got a chance to work our feelings out. That's over now."

She didn't seem entirely convinced, but Lucy sensed she didn't want to talk about it and let it drop.

After a while of searching, they reached the client's house. It was a big house and looked nice enough. The owner let them in and to their surprise, over thirty people were sitting there.

"Welcome, young ladies. You're the Fairy Tail mages, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are. What is going on here?"

"We have all gathered here to explain the terrible events that happened to us."

"Do you mean the trouble that the bandits have caused?" Erza asked, eying every detail carefully.

"Yes. Let me explain…"

Two hours later, the meeting was closed and The duo went to find an inn.

"What do you think about it?" Lucy asked.

"It seems we're capable of handling it. It was quite a long story and the undertaking sounds dangerous, but we'll manage."

Lucy smiled. "There's probably a lot of difference between this and an S-class mission, isn't there?"

Erza nodded. "Well, the biggest difference isn't really the reward or the amount of time that it takes to complete. And apart from the danger level, because we both know there are a lot of mages like Natsu and Gray who can handle themselves quite well, it's especially the fact you need brains to handle it."

"Brains?"

Surely. Master told me once, every mage should have a balance between his mental and physical capabilities. It's very complex and varied, so few mages achieve it."

"Did you?"

Erza smiled calmly. "No. When I said few mages have achieved it, I meant the Ten Wizard Saints ad a few other exceptions, of course."

"It's that hard?!"

"Yes. To succeed in the S-class Trials, is to put a first step in the direction. It shows you can use your brains and have enough magic power to overthrow every non S-class mage, no matter how powerful."

Lucy looked thinking at the redhead and grabbed her hand. Erza was surprised. "Do you think you can achieve it? The balance?"

Erza looked into the distance. "When Natsu, Jellal and I were fighting at the Tower of Heaven, there was a moment I thought we would all be lost if I didn't sacrifice myself. I told you about that, didn't I?"

"Yes, I remember. You suspected that Jellal had taken the hit instead."

"Well, in that short period of time, I… I experienced something strange."

Lucy didn't dare to say anything. Erza's words were coming slow and careful. She squeezed the other girl's hand a little tighter. Erza smiled and looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"I think I saw my own funeral. Everybody was crying. There was a large statue built of me on a horse. Then… Then I saw the Ten Wizard Saints, acknowledging me in their ranks; I had become one of them."

Lucy said nothing, thinking about it.

"Do you think… it was a possibility, or just my subconscious telling me I should live?" Erza asked, looking at Lucy with those warm brown eyes.

"I don't know." Lucy responded after a while. "Maybe it was a mix of them both. Your subconscious knows the future. But I'm sure you're a wonderful mage."

Erza smiled widely. Lucy was reminded that Erza didn't often get compliments, except for her beauty and when in fights, which she never heard. She swallowed hard. "Erza?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"I think you're a wonderful person too." Lucy said. She meant it and was sure Erza could tell. The redhead's eyes softened, she held Lucy's hand closer and tighter and for a moment, Lucy swore he could see a spark in Erza's eye.

"Thanks, Lucy."

XoXoXoXo

Thanks to Erza's skills and Lucy's wits, the bandits were defeated easily. They were weak, no doubt about that. But again, next to Erza in her "battle mode" everyone looked weak and insignificant. She has beautiful form, was what shot through Lucy's mind multiple times.

So that part was certainly not what they were both worried about.

Lucy had just a hunch something wasn't right, and Erza was the one to give words to them.

"Something isn't right. The villagers described how big the problems were, up to the point that they rewarded 200.000 Jewels. We've defeated them with ease. I didn't have to requip once, and you only used Taurus and Scorpio!"

"I know what you mean, it is off. Maybe they heard we were coming and just didn't put up a fight?" Lucy suggested. She didn't actually believe that.

"I suspect something else, too. You have sensed how little magic power they possessed, isn't that so?"

Lucy nodded. "It didn't even get near the level of the lowest Fairy Tail wizard."

Erza nodded approvingly. "it can't be that they're the same ones as we were told by the villagers."

"So…" Lucy knew what was coming.

"We have to find this out to the bottom. The guild's pride stands in the way. If word got out Fairy Tail failed a mission, we failed our guild!"

"What do we do right now then?"

Erza smiled widely. "We'll arrange something tomorrow, but for today, let's have that date, shall we?"

But before she could continue, Erza turned her head to the windiw, as if sensing something approached.

"What's wrong, Erza?"

"I heard something. It can't be Happy…" she trailed off. "Lucy, stand behind me. I will protect you."

Lucy did as she was told, her hand moving to her keys. If her girlfriend sensed something, they were in trouble.

Erza's eyes widened quickly, right before she grabbed Lucy's hand so fast the blonde didn't see the move.

The room darkened.

Lucy's hand was ripped from Erza's. Erza immediately requipped in her Flame Empress Armor and the light shone from flames she called.

"Show yourself!" She said calmly.

The darkness evaded and two wizards were standing in front of her. Both were tall, muscled and blonde, one held Lucy while the other lifted his hand, preparing to use magic.

"Nice to meet you, Titania."

"What do you want?"

"You hurt our servants. We want revenge. We want to defeat the strongest female mage of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet."

"Then I will fight you. Release Lucy." Erza said; Lucy felt as if the magic vibrations oozing from Erza would suffocate her.

One of them laughed. "We're not stupid, Queen of the Fairies. If we'd fight you, there's no doubt we'd be beaten to a pulp. No, for now, we're taking your precious nakama. That's the first step in destroying you."

"Give. Lucy. Back."

"Come and get her." And Erza did. Or she tried. She reached forward, jumped and Lucy could feel an illusion of Erza's fingertips grazing her, saw the look of panic and despair as her nakama was taken from her, before they were gone.

The first thing she noticed, was that she was moving. Or rather, she was in a vehicle that was moving. She felt someone tying her up and Walking away, but she couldn't see or hear anything. They probably deafened her with some sort of spell.

She didn't know how long she was there. It could have hours or even a day before she was rescued. But Erza came for her.

Somehow, she could feel light as the door opened. The presence of someone hovering over her was all too familiar. Her ties were undone with a skilled cut. The spell was removed, but she still closed her eyes and covered her ears because she hadn't heard or seen anything for a while.

Two gentle hands lowered her own, and she could feel long, soft hair on her neck when her savior embraced her.

"Lucy." The voice said. It was reassuring, having someone that knew her name and saved her so close, but it couldn't last forever.

Erza parted with her too fast. She made Lucy sit up straight and asked some questions. It was obvious Erza was worried and happy, but Lucy didn't hear any of them.

"Erza." She just said.

She put her hands behind the redhead's neck and pulled her closer. And when she kissed her for the first time, she wasn't thinking about the mission or the fake relationship, Happy or thanking Erza for saving her.

She thought she was in love with Erza and never wanted to let go of her. Erza kissed back, with need and care somehow. The intoxicating feeling of her moist tongue made Lucy forget her own name, but she remembered Erza's all too more.

Erza parted, and as awareness of what they both had been doing raised, both of them became beet red.

"I didn't mean to…" Erza said embarrassed and shoved away quickly.

"It-It's okay. We are fake girlfriends after all." Lucy stammered a bit, her heart pounding faster than ever before. The kiss had been amazing, mind-blowing to be more precise.

"There's no way they won't believe us now." Erza laughed awkwardly.

Both of them realized however, there wasn't anything remotely fake at the kiss for their parts. If Happy somehow managed to see it, he'd be definitely convinced.

**Well, this is a bit longer, almost 3000 words, since you had to wait so long. I didn't write this in one go as I usually do, so sorry if some parts differ from others. **

**Also, ErzaVsErzaFan, I hadn't really noticed until now, but I tried not to change the PoV's the last part. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks for anyone reviewing, actually. If you have any prompts for ErLu, send me a PM, and I'll do my best, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4: In Lucy's mind

**Chapter Four: Inside Lucy's mind**

**Hey, I decided to update ASAP. That didn't work out as I hoped, but I do hope you all noticed the apologies being replaced by chapter three. I still don't have that new computer, but my father ordered one with a terabyte memory XD so I'm set for the next ten years.**

**Not much happened in this chapter, it just says what's going on in Lucy's mind and it ends with a cliffhanger to write it decently out next chapter.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. No jokes here.**

**Enjoy!**

"Who were the men chasing you, actually?" Natsu asked. It was a day after they had returned to the guild, successfully completing their mission and collecting the reward, but their date had been cancelled.

For obvious and less obvious reasons, Lucy could only think in confusion. The kiss… merely a thought made her blush! How could that be?

Well, it was her first kiss. Maybe it was that simple fact, that made her blush and squirm and long for the next one. She never thought kissing would be so enjoyable, so mind-wrecking and blissful.

But maybe it was Erza's fault. Well, not fault, because there wasn't anything _wrong._ Lucy had never thought Erza was such a good kisser. She didn't have any reason to think otherwise, of course, but still.

"Luce?" Natsu asked, waving a hand in front of her.

She snapped out of it. "Erza said they were members of Phantom Lord. After it was disbanded, those guys terrorized the town. They heard Fairy Tail was coming and planned revenge on our guild, beginning with destroying Erza."

"Phantom Lord? That mages have become so strong after seven years?"

"I don't know. Erza and I… were distracted when it happened." Lucy said. she had to think of the kiss again and blushed once more.

"Distracted? How so?" Natsu was confused.

"Never mind. Where's Happy? I don't see him anywhere."

Natsu rubbed his head, laughing widely. "He smelled something right after you guys left and came back a day later with some weird fish. It tasted delicious."

_He didn't answer my question at all. _"Oh, is that right? Have you seen Mira-san somewhere?"

"She's in the back, I believe." Lucy nodded and stood up to look for Mira. _If Happy caught that fish, there's no way he could've followed us. All that trouble in vain?_

"Mira-san?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Happy didn't follow us, did he?" Lucy asked, knowing the answer.

"No. I'm sorry, but it didn't help anything. But tell me about your mission. How was it?"

"It was really great." Lucy said. She explained in short what they'd done.

"So you didn't have that date?"

"No, we came here right after we collected the reward."

Mira clasped hands. "So did you kiss?"

Lucy blushed heavily. "We did." She said softly and hoped it would be enough.

Mira seemed to understand and leaned further over the bar. "That good, huh?"

The blonde didn't bother to answer and asked in return: "did you come up with a final plan yet?"

Mira shook her head sadly. "You can still kiss, you know. In front of everyone?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Before they could unravel why not, Natsu called her. Lucy said bye to Mira and hurried over to Natsu.

"Luce, can we go on a job?"

She hesitated. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Natsu. I'm having some problems here, so I'll have to deal with them first."

Natsu frowned a little sad. Through Lucy's head twirled to much thoughts, one more dominant than the others. _I liked that kiss. _In the background, hundreds of reasons why she liked it and why not, Erza and Mira's words and confusion ruled her mind. She was so getting a headache from this.

"Is it about you and Erza?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Just a guess. You seem upset. It can't be your rent, because you just finished a job. It's not us or the guild, is it? All that's left is Erza." He said.

"Maybe, but it's not something I can talk to you about."

"You can tell me anything, you know that, Luce."

"Some things you don't tell anyone." Lucy stated. She felt sad for some reason. She should take a break, maybe. The thought occurred to her she and Erza should stop faking a relationship. _Why am I suddenly thinking this?_

"I think I'll head home, Natsu. We'll go on that job tomorrow or something."

"Bye, Lucy." He looked genuinely worried. But at the same time, Erza came in, the wind gusting through the room. It was a cold day, and it looked like a storm would be approaching soon.

Anyhow, Erza didn't do as much as flinch when had eye-contact with Lucy for a brief, short moment. She went straight upstairs, picked an S-class mission and had it signed off with Mira (Master was yet again on another meeting).

She walked out, and for the second Lucy looked into Erza's eyes, she saw regret and pain.

Did Erza regret their kiss?

As soon as the door swung close, all the guild members gathered around Lucy.

"What's wrong with Erza, Lucy?"

"Are you two fighting already?"

"Did something bad happen on your mission?"

"She didn't even order cake!"

"Maybe you should give her a fish." The whole crowd went silent as Happy suggested it. Lucy took advantage of the moment.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She was fine yesterday. I'll head after her and ask her."

She left without looking back. Knowing Fairy Tail, it would end up in a fight anyway.

Why didn't Erza say anything? She'd barely looked at her. Was Erza avoiding her?

That would be so unlike her. Titania, the strongest of Fairy Tail, always faced her problems head-on. _I don't think she's ever run away._

But there were lots of things she didn't know about her. But there would also be lots of chances to get to know her, right? Lots of chances to learn about her past, her quirks, everything. Time spent with Erza, telling stories, making memories, it seemed all so blissful. Spending time with Erza, the girl that was avoiding her.

It was normal to feel like that. Erza was her nakama, wasn't she? She was a beautiful, smart girl that had no shame and was a little dense. Lucy did not want to have feelings for her. It would ruin their friendship. Even so, it didn't have any point mindlessly ranting on the redhead.

Maybe Erza was the one that had feelings for her. That could be an explanation for the avoiding-her-after-the-kiss thing. It was a bit of a cliché. Why would Erza have feelings for her? She was Lucy. Just Lucy that needed to be saved and had her keys.

She should let it rest, she thought. After the storm had worn out and Erza came back, she would tell her to stop faking it. She needed to settle, find out things on her own.

She turned the key in the lock. The door opened and she could look right into her kitchen. Someone was sitting at the table, a cup of tea in the hand. The person was looking downright sad and undecisive.

Of course, it was Erza. Lucy tried to scrape her courage together to step in and talk it out. She hadn't prepared, she hadn't thought of what to say, but she was determined. The confusion had to stop.

So she walked in, until she was standing right behind the person. Erza must've noticed her a long time ago, waiting for Lucy to make the first move.

Unexpectedly, Erza faced her. "Lucy" she began, biting her lips – another signal so unlike erza. "We have to talk."

Lucy nodded, fear building inside and she too sat at the kitchen table.

"Let's talk, then."

**Please review? What do you think they're going to say? Don't forget Mira's plan and the Celestial Spirit!**


	5. Chapter 5: Loke interferes

**Chapter Five: Loke interferes**

**Well, this didn't go as planned. I re-read last chapter and Hiro, it was messy. I'll just explain it by saying Lucy is a mess, with all that x)**

**So, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"I want to apologize."

"Why?" Confusion. Wonder. Desire. That were the emotions evoked with Lucy. A simple sentence, yet it meant so much.

"For my behavior and, well, the kiss." Erza seemed shy and a little bit awkward.

"I don't get what you mean."

"I avoided you. It was foolish and childish, I know that."

"Then tell me why you avoided me. I didn't understand." Lucy's voice was soft now, it made things… more intimate.

"The kiss was amazing;" Erza said sternly. "It confused me, because I wondered if it would be as good if you knew the other person loved you. If Jellal…" Erza quickly shut up.

She looked into Lucy's eyes. "I don't regret it, Lucy, if that's what you might think."

"Me neither. But I think we're taking all this a little too far."

Erza nodded, but what she was about to say, went lost when a golden light appeared. It blinded them both, and Erza drew a sword, although she and Lucy knew what it meant. Loke.

Why now? The wild-haired man (was its color brown or blonde?) appeared flashily, with suit and sunglasses. "Lucy. Did you need me?" he asked charmingly. Then he lifted his glasses. "Have we ever met?" he asked.

Lucy didn't know what to say. Loke just shook his head. "I don't think so, I'd never forget a pretty face like yours. But whatever the lady desires, the lady will have."

"Why are you here for Mavis's sake?!"

"I felt you were hurt. Thought you might need me. You seemed like on the verge of so much pain, that if you weren't already an angel, you surely would've been sent to Heaven."

"I'm not in pain." Lucy was exasperated. Her Spirits were so random!

Loke seemed to think for a while. "It's definitely strange. No enemy is around here."

He looked straight at Erza. "Then it has to be you. What have you done to Lucy?"

"I was only talking to her when you interrupted." Erza said calmly. "I would appreciate it if you would let us continue the conversation."

Memories of Erza's strength and temper made Loke quickly disappear. "Call me if you want to go on a date." He said almost soundlessly.

Lucy just sighed and focused on Erza again. The girl seemed worn out.

"Where were we?"

"I was about to propose to break it off."

"I think that would we for the best too."

Erza grinned. "I will always love you, Lucy. If you need me, I'll be there for you."

"Goodbye hug?"

Erza didn't say anything anymore and just pulled Lucy in a warm embrace, gripping her almost desperately.

But the feeling of shelter and safety couldn't last.

Loke came out of nowhere and punched Erza right in the face. The redhead, who had been totally relaxed in Lucy's arms, flew back.

Lucy was enraged. This time, he went out of the line. She was just enjoying a nice hug with Erza!

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted, running to Erza to check up on her. It wasn't necessary, Titania stood up and glared at the Golden Zodiac Spirit.

_My house is doomed if I don't calm Erza down._

Loke made no attempt to explain anything, he just folded his arms. "Erza is hurting Lucy."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Loke looked worried at Lucy. "What do you men, Lucy? Erza broke up with you. I could feel the pain."

"We're only fake-breaking up!"

"But you're still in love with Erza, aren't you? She hurt you. On behalf of your spirits, I will defend your honor"

"Where did you get that idea? I'm not really in love with Erza."

Loke's eyes widened. "So it is true what Natsu and Gray told me.."

Lucy and Erza were taken aback. This was a setup?

"I thought, it can't be, I know Lucy's feelings far too well. But either you're a splendid liar, or you're lying to yourself about not loving Erza, Lucy."

He looked straight into Lucy's eyes. "And I don't think you can lie to save your life."

Then he walked out, along with their secret. He probably was going to run to the guild, telling everyone about the plan.

But other people had plans, too. Erza sped forward, hoping to catch up with Loke. Lucy hurried, not wanting to be alone in her apartment. After a while of running through Magnolia's streets, she found them bot. They were talking, to her surprise. The Celestial Mage decided it was better not to interfere and hid behind a corner so she could everything they said.

"Why do you want to know, Erza? I know Lucy's feelings, but I'm wondering about yours."

"…" Erza spoke too soft to hear it.

"You're telling me she's just your friend? I don't believe that. You're a terrible liar."

"Please answer the question. How does Lucy really feel about me?"

Loke was confident. "What do you think yourself?"

"I don't know. There are moments she looks different at me. Maybe that's normal, though. But Loke, I don't love her. I agreed with it because she is my friend and nothing else. Do you understand? I can't love her."

"What do you mean, can't? Because she's your nakama? Someone you've sworn to protect and would die for? You can't choose who you have feelings for, Erza. You can choose what you'll do with those feelings."

Loke disappeared, smiling. "I won't tell anyone about this conversation. Or this entire night, actually. Do what you want."

When he was gone, Erza sighed. "I'm sorry, Lucy."

Lucy walked forward, deciding she didn't have to hide anymore. "What are you sorry about?" she asked innocently.

"Making this mess. But I should go to Fairy Hills, it's getting late."

"But we haven't decided anything yet."

"We'll break up tomorrow. I don't think it would be wise to continue this. I'll put some sense into Natsu and Gray."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy smiled. "I had fun this week."

Erza turned. Why did she seem so cold? "Yes. Me too. I'll miss you."

Then she walked away.

Lucy headed back home too. Loneliness overwhelmed her. Erza's presence… she missed it. Already? That's not really normal.

She came home, changed into her pajamas and lied in her bed for a long time, without thinking, just staring to the ceiling.

Suddenly, however, the scenery around her changed. She was floating. Around her was a peaceful field with green, high grass. Here and there, she could see hedges, neatly combed and placed in careful patterns all over the place.

_Where am I?"_

She could see the horizon. Then she remembered. _It's my old home._

Walking to where she thought the house was, she couldn't see anything. Lost, she spinned and a familiar wizard appeared.

"Erza. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I was walking around Rosemary village and suddenly I ended up here. Where are we, actually?"

Lucy didn't know anymore. The surrounding had changed once again, but she couldn't remember how to describe it. It wasn't light, or dark, nor could she see a sky or a ceiling.

"I have no clue. Do you think we're here with a reason?"

"It has to be. Whoever put us here, has a good reason, I presume."

Lucy focused only on Erza, as the rest didn't seem important. It never was, Lucy thought.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Erza asked with a smile. She already knew the answer.

"You're beautiful."

Erza looked happy. In love. She took hold off Lucy's hand, and the touch made Lucy know she wasn't ever planning on letting go.

"You think we'll be here long?" Both of them were relaxed now. Erza's choice of words seemed so much more natural, less stiff.

"I don't know. And honestly? I don't care."

Erza laughed. "Me too. Although I worry. Is this real?"

Lucy got an idea. She tackled Erza, straddling her. Erza didn't look surprised or even angry, she just looked so content, all the while smiling.

"Do you still think it's not real?"

Erza didn't speak. She just pulled Lucy closer and kissed her. The kiss, which was in that moment anything they wanted, left them both breathless.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again, but this time something was different. A pain in her chest, so heavy and deep, woke her up.

Lucy panted hard. T-That dream. That pain. She realized it.

She did love Erza.

**End of chapter five.**

**I think I'll do two more chapters, maybe a bonus number three, but I intended it to be a short story in the beginning. Although there'll be lots of missed, romantic moments, I have soo much ideas for other stories! **

**Any prompts, corrections or other requests are happily accepted!**

**Please review?**

ErzaVsErzaFan: That's my favourite part of these stories, too. He they are in love and not a couple, they're at their cutest! Ad you were right with your prediction. Am I that obvious? O.o Thanks for all your reviews!

Thanks, anyone who reviewed last chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Fight

**Hi everyone,**

**I noticed how many mistakes I made and I apologize for that. I'll blame the modern, new keyboard I'm still not used to XD. It seems to forget I typed a letter or space.**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

**I… don't own Fairy Tail**

"What reason do you want us to break up?" sitting in the guild, talking silently and sitting close. It was beyond torture for Lucy. Who knew you could be in heaven and hell at the same time?

"I don't know. In real life, what would break us up?"

"Nothing."

"Erza, I'm trying to figure this out. I need your input." It was heartbreaking, hearing that. Lucy figured it out last night. She would break up and be friends with her, then get over her so everything would be normal again.

But she didn't want to. Objectively see, nothing good would come out of telling Erza. But Lucy never was one to judge objectively. The urge to confess overwhelmed her, with an intensity like she'd almost never felt before.

What if Erza had feelings for her too? What if they could and would become a couple? It seemed too good to be true.

_You'll never know unless you try._

"What about, you ate my cake?"

"You would break up with me because of that? That hurts." Lucy said playfully.

"I wouldn't break up with you. I'd be angry, sure. And a little sad, I guess."

"Sad? You can buy a new cake!"

"But it wouldn't be the same!"

"Now I'm worried about you!"

Erza grinned. "See? We're getting worked up over it and you didn't even eat my cake."

She clenched her fist. "You didn't, did you? I knew it was Natsu, he has no respect for other people's food." He muttered. Lucy facepalmed, but under that, she smiled. That is Erza.

"You always eat from my fridge when you're at my home!"

"You're my girlfriend. I'm allowed to do that."

"No, you're not. Now I'm breaking up with you. You can't understand boundaries!"

"Didn't realize you cared about that, Lucy. I thought we loved each other!"

"You don't love me, Erza. You love the image of a helpless girl you can save." Lucy paled when she said something much more hurtful. "Because you could never help your nakama from fifteen years ago."

Erza shook and swallowed heavy. "I had no choice. You know that, Lucy. You're the same. Didn't you tell me you loved me every time I saved you. You used me for protection. Against Gray and Natsu. I loved you and did it all so you would notice me, but I guess we're just friends after all, huh?"

Erza was plain brilliant. In merely seconds, she had warped the story of them fake-dating, then falling for each other! _Wait, isn't that what really happened?_

"What did you expect, Erza? That I really could've fallen for you? You're Titania. Until you got kidnapped, nobody knew about your past. You're distant and closed. You're scary and powerful and formal and so awkward. How could anyone ever fall for you? Except Jellal, but he got possessed by Ultear."

Implications, insults and hurtful truths were flying around the room. The entire guild was hiding behind tables and the bar when they heard the fight escalating.

What they didn't knew was that Lucy never meant any of it. She was so angry with herself, that she had fallen for her best friend. Last night, she summed up the reasons she couldn't fall for Erza; but it had the opposite effect. She only loved and admired her more.

Erza looked down, beaten. "It's always good to know what people think of you." Her voice was soft, not hard, and hurt, not angry.

"Thank you. For letting me know. For telling me the truth, when everybody is afraid of me."

"Erza…" was all Lucy could whisper. She'd handled it completely wrong. She went overboard. And it hadn't helped one bit with her infatuation. Why?

"It's okay. I think I'll need to be alone for a while."

She walked out calmly, not even tearing up as any other would've done in her place. Lucy watched her until she noticed Fairy Tail slowly crawling under the tables and from behind the pillars.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked, rubbing his head. Even he hadn't dared to interrupt, the tension and sparks unbearable.

"I believe I owe all you an explanation."

Everyone was silent and wondering. They had heard the conversation, no mistake made.

"Erza and I… we're complicated right now." The truth of it made her swallow and relish, both hope and fear present.

"You know Gray and Natsu confessed to me. Erza and I pretended to be in love to get rid of them." Thoughts and memories almost made her blush and it warmed her heart.

"But it forced us to be so close and intimate, it changed my feelings. I am in love with her. Every part of her, but I only realized last nights, and I'm sorry for lying to you all. You're our nakama, I hope you'll forgive us."

Silence developed. Happy couldn't keep his mouth shut. "You really hurt us there, Lucy. Why did you never tell us you were an actor in a previous life?"

"Huh?!"

"It looked so real. Everyone was fooled, but they are a bunch of fools. Me and Natsu and Gray and Mira knew, of course."

Mira came forward.

"This is also my fault. I invented the plan, because I knew that they had deep down feelings for each other and I thought it would bring them together."

BOOM!

Master's fist slammed onto the ground. He stood straight.

"This was a mistake. How could you think about fooling your nakama? Lucy? Mira? Even Erza?"

He shook his head and walked on the counter. "In the end, truth comes out. That is the rule of the universe. But mistakes are allowed to be made!"

He raised his head. "Mistakes are what shapes you! In the end, this made two beautiful women fall for each other. It was a good, righteous mistake! We, Fairy Tail, forgive you, Lucy."

He sat back down as cheering erupted. The guild celebrated, although there wasn't really anything to be celebrated. Lucy broke down and cried. Fairy Tail… She thought they'd be outrageous, hurt and rejecting. Not this, this encouragement to go on.

"Luce, don't you have to go somewhere?" Natsu appeared, Lisanna by his side. He smiled, and let her know they were okay.

"Good luck, Lucy-nee! We'll all celebrate later."" Lisanna said, putting an arm around his middle. Lucy always knew they'd become a couple. Maybe that's part of the reason she rejected him. An insignificant and tiny, tiny part compared to the part called "Erza".

"Fairy Tail is already celebrating."

Lisanna smiled. "Because we know you'll be together, you and Erza."

"Are you two a thing now?" Lucy asked, pointing to the arm around Natsu's waist. They were nice together.

They both blushed, stammered and shoved away. Just like any other silly teenage couple, it would take time for them to actually come together. They were right, she realized. She had somewhere to be.

Walking through the chilly night air, she imagined life without Erza; impossible.

So when she stood before Erza's door at Fairy Hills, she knocked without hesitation.

**So sorry for this cliffhanger, but I really have to go to bed. Next chapter = last chapter.**

**Please review?**


	7. Chapter 7: Finale

**Chapter Seven: Communication works**

**Hi everyone,**

**I felt my fingers itch to write, so here is chapter seven already. I know last chapter was kind of messy, but after I'm finished, I'll re-write it. Then I'll probably have exams so I'll only post one-shots, I think. **

**It's like I always have to get an overload of fluff out before I can focus on an actual story. And since I've read about every ErLu story around here, I need to write them!**

**Anyway, this is the last or pre-last chapter.**

**Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

Lucy could only hear the sound of her heartbeat when she stood in front of Erza. The girl was eating strawberry cake. She looked a little down, but strong nonetheless**.**

"What's wrong, Lucy? I thought I had made it clear I wanted to be alone for a while."

"I know. And I would have, if this all" she pointed around her, indicating the situation. "hadn't been a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? I thought everything was cleared up."

"I went too far. Please give me a chance to explain everything." Lucy pleaded, bowing deeply.

Erza nodded silently.

"I can't tell the whole story. Only part of it, the part that started my realization." Her breath hitched. As she was speaking, she realized how long and deep she had been harbouring feelings for Erza. The words flew out her mouth.

"When we started dating, I always liked the idea of you being so close to me. You were Erza, everything I wasn't. It was a perfect time and seems so short in comparison to what we've been through."

Erza seemed moved and touched the place where her heart was, above the armour she was still carrying.

"We kissed." Her heart jumped at the thought. "That kiss… I'm not going to get started on how amazing it was, but after it, I was a real mess. It was confusing. Until I heard Loke and had that dream, I didn't know what it meant. It was just a kiss. But I did know it in the end. And I said to myself; you can't fall for her. She's this and that and every negative side of you made me love you more."

Her hand in front of her mouth. "I said love, and I know that's impossible so soon, but I don't think there are any other words to describe my feelings for you."

Her eyes were almost filled with tears. "I'm so sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. I hope you will forgive me."

Erza showed no reaction in her face. She slowly stood up. To Lucy's utmost wonder, she took her hands.

"Why wouldn't I forgive you?" She was smiling, through the tears that refused to flow down.

"I've fallen for you. I couldn't ever give up on that. However I don't know how things will work out, but I want to try. I want to be with you, Lucy."

Lucy leaned in. She could hear Erza's breath hitch. Closer and closer. Erza's body, personality and spirit seemed to draw her. Unavoidable. She released one hand and cupped Erza's cheek gently. So gently, as if the other girl was the dearest person in the world.

_What I wouldn't give to spend a minute with her._

Erza leaned in for the last part. Their lips finally touched each other. Breathless and moving their lips against one another, they both realized this was it. This was all they were ever meant to do.

They parted only minutes later, breathing heavily and looking with dreamy eyes.

"I'm too happy to do anything else than stand here with you." Erza murmured against Lucy's hair.

"Me too." It seemed like time had stopped moving in their room. They could stay here forever and ever and when they got out, not a second would've passed.

Erza teased Lucy's back a little, her fingers drawing patterns. "You reminded me of a saying I heard long ago."

"What was that?"

"What's the difference between your soulmate and the love of your life? One is a choice, the other is not."

Erza's chin now rested on Lucy' shoulder. Lucy sighed contently as she buried her nose in Erza's neck. She smiled.

"I guess I had a choice with Natsu and Gray, but then you showed up, huh?"

And the smile Erza reacted with, could've lasted for a thousand years.

**The End**

**Wow, that was really short, but I felt nothing else should be said. Are there any loose ends? I don't think so, Natsu and Lisanna are dating, Loke should be happy, Mira is satisfied (heaven beware me if she isn't), Gray is annoyed by Juvia …**

**Please review?**


	8. Chapter 8: Three years later

**Hello everyone,**

**Sorry for the late update, but I'm busy with ****school and **** translating a fanfic in English, it's Frozen in Time, for those who know French and DevilK.**

**So after receiving some advice – which I'm very thankful for – and reading the story again, now I'm looking for a Beta! So anyone with an account and spare time to read badly written ErLu fics, PM me, please!**

**I DON'T own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy.**

Three years after the events, Lucy walked into the guild with a huge smile on her face. She'd returned from a mission with Natsu and Happy and she knew her girlfriend was waiting for her. Her _girlfriend._ Why did the thought make her goofy and giddy, even after three years?

That's because it's Erza, she thought to herself. Said person had spotted her, and excitedly came running. When they reached each other, it was like a scene in a movie. Erza caught Lucy, but the surprising strength forced her to take a step backwards.

"How is it, that you're more beautiful every time I see you?" Erza asked, studying the blonde's face.

Lucy didn't say anything, just nuzzled her head into Erza's shoulders. She pressed a light kiss on her neck, sending a shiver through Erza's spine. Tease. They parted, and Lucy dragged Erza to the bar. They drank and talked and laughed with the entire guild. Now and then fighting. (Erza barely got mixed up anymore and Lucy didn't hide behind the bar anymore). But all the while, Lucy subtly teased Erza.

A lingering kiss, a lost hand, a provoking look. It was enough to drive her crazy. It was a habit by now, Lucy teasing Erza and Erza getting surprisingly red. One would think Erza, the person with no shame or common sense all together, would have no problems with public kisses or flirting. But anything else than holding hands when more than two persons saw it, she'd think of it as embarrassing.

Another surprise was that Erza wouldn't get jealous. Ever. When Lucy asked her about it, the redhead just answered: "I can't be in a relationship with someone I don't trust, Lucy. I trust you, more than anyone. Being in a relationship isn't about possessing someone. I'm in love with you, but I don't own you or anything."

Lucy had only blushed and kissed her lover on the nose. The illegal tint of red was too adorable.

All those things, their differences and common traits, somehow made sure they were only closer. They fell in love more and more. There was only one problem.

Erza and Lucy walked home together. It was a sweet autumn night, the weather getting colder but not quite enough to wear gloves. Their fingers were intertwined, the warm touch had become familiar and yet thrilling. It promised Lucy that Erza would be there, now and whenever Lucy needed and didn't need her.

Erza still hadn't moved in, despite Lucy's constant whining. The redhead refused to live together until they got engaged – and she saw that as a compromise, normally wanting to wait until marriage. Lucy, on the other hand, absolutely didn't want to marry.

And almost all their friends already lived together! Lisanna and Natsu, Gray and Juvia, even Elfman and Evergreen! Well, not those two, they both furiously denied it, saying they bought the same house 'coincidentally' at the same time.

Everyone, including Happy and Natsu (Happy and Natsu!) had facepalmed at the blushing and stuttering pair, fighting as always. Some things never changed.

Natsu had become an S-class mage, one year before Gray. In an unexpected turn of events, they decided to be each other's partners. But that's a completely different story.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?"

Lucy only noticed now they both stood in front of her apartment. This was the part she hated most. They always had to say goodbye there, and Lucy's heart yearned for Erza the second their hands didn't touch anymore.

"Lucy, I have known you for more than five years. Twelve if you count the years on Tenrou. I've fallen for you, deeply, honestly. I'd do anything to make you happy. I'd give up everything. We've been through hard times, but we always managed to solve our problems. That's why I'm asking you, that's why I want everyone to know we belong together. Will you marry me?"

Erza actually went down on a knee and pulled out a ring. It was a golden ring, simple and sober, but it meant the world. It meant commitment and love… But it also meant restriction and the daily life. Marriage wasn't something to be taken lightly, to be used as bonds between families or money. Maybe it was her father's fault, but Lucy had always, _always, _seen the vow as a promise, one person to another, to love each other. She was always afraid that it meant less to Erza. She should know better, but her mind kept telling her all that.

There was where the real problem hid, Lucy and Erza both knew. It itched her, and no matter how much Erza tried, she couldn't do it.

Erza had never once said "I love you." to Lucy. She had said "I'm in love with you.", "I've fallen for you.", "I care so much for you." But never those three words. It meant more to them as they initially realized. Lucy had no problems saying it and in the beginning, she hadn't had any problem with Erza not telling her. They were only together a few weeks, months that turned into three whole years.

Three years, in which they had ups and downs, fights and dates. Each day was unforgettable, unique. Lucy loved each day with Erza.

Lucy still hadn't answered Erza yet. Her answer remained the same. _I'm sorry._ Her eyes said as Erza stood up.

Then, the other girl started shaking violently. She grabbed Lucy's arm and the latter flinched at the strength grasping her.

"Erza! Is everything okay?" Lucy asked, although everything was clearly not okay.

Erza took Lucy's other arm with her free hand, until they stood close. The shaking slowly subsided. Her forehead was close to Lucy's, their noses touching and their eyes closed.

Lucy knew what came. She knew what came, and she still anticipated it with tension and excitement and joy. She knew Erza had overcome her fear, and it was time to overcome her own. Loving someone gives you courage, while being deeply loved by someone gives you strength.

"I love you." Lucy could feel the lips moving, so close to her own. Then she smiled. It was relief, pride and love at the same time.

Lucy swallowed heavily. It seemed so right to say it back, yet so hard and different from every other time.

"And I love you."

That was the moment Lucy knew they would work out. No matter what.

**End**


End file.
